Why do I have to love you?
by Ton Que
Summary: I didn't want to love you it just happened. Prince Gumball/Marshall pairing. Yes Marshall is the Uke. Boyxboy slash, whatever you wanna call it. K because I censored myself while writing this.


"_Marshall_!" Prince Gumball shouted just as I had snuck up behind him and ripped the crown from his head, but I made sure as to not hurt him. Just make it obvious that I had the crown.

"What?" I asked as I hovered a few feet above him. Looking out the window it was obviously dark and it would be for about six or seven more hours.

"Why do you always bother _me_ when the sun goes down?" He asked exasperated. "Give me my crown back." Gumball demanded, his foot tapping the ground as if a mother was scolding her child.

"No." _Why should I when you wont look at me if I don't?_ I was sure some pain scrunched up my face at the thought but I quickly hid it and turned around, walking away.

"Marshall! Get back here!" He shouted. I looked back to see he had begun to chase me. I wasn't expecting that. But I know just how to keep him chasing me. Even if it isn't the exact way I want him to chase me.

I stopped hovering and started to run. It was always more fun that way. I could hear Prince Gumball shouting for me to stop and give him his crown back but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was to busy trying to keep the pain and hurt from showing on my face.

I hadn't realized how close he had gotten. I didn't realize it when he had put a hand on my shoulder. But I certainly realized how close he was when I was shoved against the wall of his castle.

"Give me back my crown." Gumball demanded. I glared at him and shook my head angrily.

"Marshall." He sighed my name out. "Why have you been coming to may castle every night? Why do you only come here to annoy me? And why did you steal my crown." He said as if I was the most annoying thing in the world.

I didn't let it show. I didn't let how hurt I was or how much my heart ached because I, the vampire king Marshall Lee, could never be in love with him, Prince Gumball. But no matter when, my heart takes me here every night. Despite the fact that he never pays attention to me. I can't help that I get jealous when he flirts with Fiona. I don't want him to hate me or think I''m disgusting. I can't have that, I just want to be with him.

I shoved the stupid crown into his chest and started to walk away. Why can't I be normal and like Fiona too? Why do I have to be so madly in love with a person who could never return my feeling?

I could feel the strange look Gumball was giving me as I walked away from him, but I honestly didn't expect him to do anything more. That's why I was so shocked when he grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"What's gotten into you? You break into my castle every night without fail, you pull a stunt like this? And now you're just going to walk away?" Gumball practically shouted in my face.

I cast my eyes downwards and ripped my arm from his grip." Why do you care?" I asked bitterly. He seemed stunned almost, I took that as my chance to leave. Maybe I shouldn't came here tomorrow? If me visiting is so unpleasant for him.

"Marshall!' This time I froze, his tone almost sounded angry. I didn't want to look behind myself. So I just stood there as I heard his foot steps draw closer and closer until I was finally turned around, his hands on both my shoulders.

"Why are you so upset? Have I don't something wrong?" He asked, it seemed so sincere.

I looked up at him shocked. How could he tell I was upset? "I'm not upset." I said as I began to struggle out of his grasp.

"Look me in the eyes and say it then." He said, his serious tone made me slightly worried, but I tried mot to show it on my face.

I looked up and glared at him. "Why do you even care! If I'm just so annoying to you you do you care about me?" I was seething now. I was seething not because i was mad at him, but myself. I was to selfish to pull away and just leave.

His gaze soon turned into a glare that quickly out beat mine. It almost scared me, almost. I looked away under his intense glare. "Look at me." He demanded. I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Look at me!" He began to shout.

I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gumball wasn't expecting this so naturally he let go of my shoulders.

I quickly turned and mad a mad dash away from him. "MARSHALL!" I heard him call my name but I couldn't look back. I knew that the tears were already threatening to fall from my eyes, I willed them away as best I could. I burst though the doors of the castle and the cool night air hit me. It was refreshing and cooling. I began my walk back to my humble abode. I didn't feel like flying.

I didn't hear anything, that's why I was so shocked when I felt strong arms snake around my waist. It frightened me at first and I knew I made a sound a kin to a squeak and a gasp. I heard the man behind me chuckle and noticed it was Prince Gumball. I blushed a deep crimson and began to struggle in his grasp. He just tightened his grip around me as he lay his head in the crook of my neck.

"Let go." I tried but my voice wavered and cracked. I closed my eyes and willed the tears away._ If only you knew how long I have loved you._

"Please, tell me why you're so upset?" He pleaded. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I kept my eyes and lips sealed.

i soft sigh escaped from his lips and soon I was turned around. His arms still wrapped around my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and before I realized it Prince Gumball was kissing me. I could have jumped for joy. But I was frozen, why? I didn't know.

"Look at me Marshall. Please." I could hear the desperation in his voice. Slowly but surely I cracked one eye open and looked up at him. He gave me the sweetest smiles I ever saw and kissed me again. "Tell me what's got you so upset." He said pulling our lips apart.

I looked down. "You always flirt with her. You never notice me when I try to get you're attention unless I do something that annoys you. I always have to wait till night to visit you but when I do you tell me I need to stop trespassing. I can't do anything during the day, so at night I come and spend my time with you but, you don't even seem to want me there!" I could feel the hot tears running down my face and tried to pull away from Gumball's grip.

He held steadfast onto my waist with one hand and began wiping the tears from my face. "Marshall." He trailed off, putting his hand under my chin and making me look up at him. "I love you." He said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed the deeps shade of red. "W-whatever." My voice cracked and I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shirt. "L-love you t-too." I stuttered out into the fabric of his shirt.


End file.
